User blog:Samuel17/THROW UR SONGS AWAY!
(Yes, again about video game songs...) In this blog, you may post any music or soundtrack from video games you like. Then, other people will comment about this song if they like it or not. How it works If you want to post any video game song or soundtrack, just tell it on the comments and I'll post it as soon as possible (and if I can't then you may post it yourself, I grant you the permission! ;) ). Below users may give a rating (out of 10), and comment about it if they want. Users that comment may sign their names (sign your name like "-(insert your name)" , like -Samuel17). Users may post as many songs at they want to (but please don't post TOO much...). Also put a link to where we could listen to this song, but if you don't then I may try to find one in YouTube. So... lets start! SNES Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 7 (-by Samuel17) *It sounds really... er, loopy? Not, like, loop-the-same-thing-over-and-over-loopy, but more like really wavy and trippy in the bad sense. Then, of course, that's my punishment for listening blasting volume Sumajins. 7.5/10. -Ludicrine **I know for some it may be loopy but that's because SNES Rainbow Road has a very short track. By the time you at least heard once the song, I already finished Lap 2 and I'm now at the Final Lap (and I don't like the Final Lap version). -Samuel17 Volcano Underground - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and U) (-by Samuel17) *It certainly sounds both like an underground theme and something that would come out of the new line of SMB. I find it a tad neat that the underground of a volcano would get its own theme. Simple yet appreciated. 8.5/10. -Ludicrine **Actually there is no such theme on NSMB. Yeah... it's too bad that this song is uncommon. In NSMBW there is only 2 levels with that song (8-2 and 8-3, the latter being the infamous level with the lava waves) and in NSMBU there's 3 with that song. Actually, only one of these is volcano-based (8-3, also known as Rising Tides of Lava), as this song is also used for deep sea levels (5-5, known as Deepsea Ruins) and underwater caverns (9-3, known as Swim for your life! *hehe*). -Samuel17 Volcano Underground (Hurry Up) - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and U) (-by Samuel17) *It's just a sped-up version of the last one. "Hurry up" songs have been done a lot better than this. I'm low-rating it because it's just a remix of the previous song, and it doesn't look like too much thought was put into it. (And then I rated it low.) -Ludicrine **Yeah that's pretty much the same thing... But honestly I like them both. -Samuel17 Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. U (-by Samuel17) *Aww, no callback to Yoshi's Island? Oh well. It's pretty nice, I guess. Nothing too spectacular, except for fat baby Yoshi. He always has a song in his heart... 8/10. -Ludicrine Boss Battle (Castle) - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and U) (-by Samuel17) *It sounds very different from what I would expect from a Mario boss theme, but it's alright. Nice and techno-based, though a bit slower than I would've liked. I think it would have worked better as a minor boss theme, not for the Castle boss (I assume that's the one at the end?). 7.5/10. -Ludicrine **The Castle bosses refers to the bosses at the end of each world. There is 3 types of bosses: minibosses, fought halfway on the map (on some occasions there has been 2 minibosses, like World 6 and 8 of NSMB and World 6 of NSMBU), bosses, fought at the end of a world (except World 8 and in NSMBW and NSMBU, World 9), and the final boss (Bowser), fought at the end of World 8. Vs. Isaac/The Blue Baby (My Innermost Apocalypse) - The Binding of Isaac (and Wrath of the Lamb) (-by Ludicrine) *I would give... 8/10. It's very fitting for a song of this type. I also like how some parts it switches between calm and action-filled. -Samuel17 Arcade Theme ($4cR1f1c14|_) - The Binding of Isaac (and Wrath of the Lamb) (-by Ludicrine) *Seriously, for some reason I am always attracted by those type of songs (A.K.A 8-bit-ish). Well, I liked the tone but at some point it became slightly loopy, but nevermind, I give it a 7/10. -S17 **This theme plays in an arcade found in the game and is a chiptune (more commonly known as "8-bit") cover of "Sacrificial", the song playing in the first level of the game. From thus comes the 8-bit-ness and the loopiness. -Ludicrine Theme - Depict1 (-by Ludicrine) *How dare you to laugh at my mistakes! It's really calm and it makes me thinka lot about sad songs. I give it a 7/10 as well. -S17 *FUN (?) FACT: This is the only song in the entire game! I applaud its ability to not drive me insane or sound loopy, which is why I decided to post it here. -Ludicrine Boss Theme - Robot Wants Puppy (/Fishy/Ice Cream) (-by Ludicrine) *facepalm I appreciated that song, fits well for a boss fight on an 8-bit game. Again 8-bit-ish, but I give it a 7.5/10. -S17 **Well, yes, the Robot Wants series is a nice nod to old-style pixely games, but with a lot of new elements incorporated in, and I feel that the soundtrack of many of their songs reflect that. -Ludicrine Title Theme - Voxatron (-by Ludicrine) *Another 8-bit-ish song, but I kinda like it. I don't have much more to say, so I give it an 8/10. It's a great title theme for an 8-bit game. **Ohohoho, but Voxatron is not just an 8-bit game. It's an 8-bit game... in 3D!!!!! .D .D .D -Ludicrine Overworld Theme - Super Mario World (-by Samuel17) *Though I do not own the pleasure of saying this game is a part of my childhood, I am very fond of it and enjoy many of its tracks, including this one. And goodness, the Yoshi drum beats- so much yes. It's a shame that Fat Baby Yoshi took those away in hopes to start a new tradition in the NSMB line of games. 9/10. -Ludicrine **Nostalgia... Actually Baby Yoshi was only introduced not long ago in NSMBU. The Yoshi drum is still played when you ride the regular Yoshi in NSMBW and NSMBU, but both were absent in NSMB. Vs. Bowser Jr. - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and U) (-by Samuel17) *It certainly fits his mojo. I really enjoy this one, and I can't go into too much detail with that for some reason! 8.5/10 -Ludicrine Halberd Stage - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (-by Samuel17) *Revenge of Meta Knight? Revenge of Meta Knight. Not a big fan of SSB remixes, but, I mean, REVENGE OF META KNIGHT! And- holy jazz, did they just merge two of the best songs from that game together? Win. So much win. 9/10. -Ludicrine **Yep, they merged the 2 best songs from Revenge of Meta Knight. Actually I prefer that one over the original song from Kirby Super Star (Ultra). Beach Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and U) (-by Samuel17) *Generic beach theme ahoy! I do like the chiptune tone in the background and the 8-bit-bongo blend sound. Also, the... wavy sounds (?)... sound awesome. 8/10 -Ludicrine **Those bongos that you hear after sometime is the Yoshi drums... World 9 Map Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (-by Samuel17) *THIS SONG MAKES ME BLEED HAPPINESS- A bit inappropriate for a map theme, though. On that note, I have no idea what else it could be. 8.5/10 -Ludicrine **HAPPYSPLOSION, I know. Actually I find it fits because it's a very simple map, a rainbow star with 8 level on it that are placed in 2 straight lines. Hurry Up! Theme - Wario Land 4 (-by Ludicrine) *Prepare for one of the scariest songs of all time... This theme plays when you hit the frog switch at the end of each level, setting up a countdown and forcing you to go back to the beginning, usually by taking an alternate path with harder obstacles. -Ludicrine Post-BIG BANG New Leaf City Theme - Maplestory (-by Ludicrine) *After the BIG BANG update (BOO!), New Leaf City went from being a mix of America and London into a town in ruins after an alien attack- and its maps, enemies, and music changed accordingly. I really miss the old NLC, but man! This is the theme for the CITY, not even the places where the enemies are or anything! -Ludicrine Akron's Theme (Divine Madness) - Epic Battle Fantasy 3 (-by Ludicrine) *FUN (?) FACT: This was going to be phase 2 of Zorc's theme from Slashes Eternal! -Ludicrine Main Theme (Pixelspace) - Space Is Key 2 (-by Ludicrine)